warcraft_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Svaté Světlo
'''Úvod''' "Nikdo si ji nezaslouží... Je to grácie, čista a jednoduchá... přesto nás Světlo stale miluje." -Uther the Lightbringer Svaté světlo je převládající víra v alianci, věří v něj vysocí elfové,lidé a dokonce v této době po druhé válce i docela velká část trpaslíků. Jelikož víra v titány je teprve na začátku, ještě ani není trpaslíky prokázané, že je titáni stvořili. '''Základní přehled''' Následovníci svatého světla neuctívají žádné bohy. Je to spíše aktivní víra než pasivní, dá se říct že převážně filozofie o tom najít dokonalost v sobě samém. Ti jenž získají duchovní uvědomění a získají úzké spojení se samotným světlem získávají zvláštní schopnosti které jim umožňují vést ostatní po cestě světla. Svaté světlo učí, že existuje spojení mezi vámi a vesmírem. Toto spojení se projevuje pocity, když člověk cítí lásku nebo nějakou jinou emoci, cítí jak ho něco spojuje se samotným vesmírem (Církev to vykládá jako spojení se světlem.). Následovníci svatého světla se takto podvědomě propojují se světlem, ale když někde velké množství věřící cítí bolest, strach či jiné emoce, mohou je cítit povědomě i ostatní následovníci této víry (To neznamená že si uvědomí že se něco děje, někteří blíže spjatí se světlem se třeba můžou cítit hůře a nebo si toho taky vůbec nevšimnout.). Proto se snaží následovníci svatého světla udělat svět lepším a být upřímný svým pravým emocím. (Proto následovníci svatého světla většinou mluví pravdu, protože to může být v rozporu s jejich emocemi.) Dalším krokem pochopení víry ve světlo je nalezení dobra v sobě. Pakliže někdo přeje štěstí druhému, je třeba tomu pomoci aby byli i ostatní šťastní . Když někdo zažívá slávu a nějakou krásu ve světě proniká to opět ke světlu (vesmíru) a tyto pocity pronikají poté i k ostatním. Avšak nenasytnost, zoufalství, neštěstí a další takovéto emoce jen očerňují vesmír a duši. Svaté světlo se odráží takto k duši a od duše zpět na sebe. '''Co je světlo? Nebo kdo?''' Světlo nemá entitu, přesto se vedou spory o tom, že někteří lidé viděli stvoření pro nás známe jako anděly. Dále klerici s Northshire uctívali bytost ze světla, kterou popisovali jako zdroj energie světla. I když toto všechno jsou pro většinu jen mýty. Avšak jak bylo řečeno většina následovníků svatého světla žádného boha neuctívají, své pradávné bohy zavrhli svaté světlo se stalo něco jako jejich duchovní opora. Někteří členové stříbrné ruky věří, že po smrti mága, jeho duše je odsouzena k věčnému zatracení v jámě temnoty, kterou bude sdílet s mystickými démony. Bez ohledu jak duše daného mága byla čistá. Dále členové církve zpívají svojí " hymnu" Deo Gratias, "Díky bohu". Jeden s vedoucích paladinů Duncan Senturus věřil že úkoly a cesty vybírá nějaká "vyšší moc". Také věřil že zlé věci jsou bezbožné a ďábelské. (Později z jemu podobných právě vznikla fanatická šarlatová krusáda.) Svaté světlo je vykládáno mnohými způsoby zvláště až po 3 válce se objevilo spoustu opravdu herezních verzí světla. Ale po 2 válce je světlo stále v základu, sice ne všichni mají jednotnou představu jak, světlo vypadá nebo co to vlastně je, ale všichni ví že existuje a že je jim stále nakloněné dokud oni budou nakloněni jemu. Existuje ve víře svatého světla peklo? Ano, jak již bylo psáno na přikladu s mágem, někteří paladinové věři v něco jako peklo a přitom ještě nevědí jak blízko jsou pravdy protože peklo které popisují skutečně existuje, jen tam nejspíše nepřijde každá duše ale duše vyvolávačů a spiklenců s démony nejspíše. Ano, je jím Nether prostor mezi světy, kde se ukrývají démoni a jejich duše odtuď pochází démoni jako páni děsů či voidwalker atd... '''Historie uctívání svatého světla''' Lorderon je rodištěm církve svatého světla, která nese název "Kostel svatého světla". Má vliv v Lordaronu a Quel'thalasu. Církev vytvořila Řád rytířů Stříbrné ruky. Přesné datum vzniku víry ve světlo není známo ale církev je relativně mladá. Dříve lidé uctívali přírodu a jejich smyšlené bohy, něco jako druidismus v trochu jiné formě než noční elfové. Proto vznik světla se odhaduje tak 1 000-3 000 let před warcraft 3. Někteří mudrci dali vzniknou odnožím světla či světlu podobné víře avšak tyto odnože nikdy nebyli velké většinou zanikli tak rychle jak vznikli. '''Vojáci svatého světla''' -Paladin -Kněz Samozřejmě existují další, ale většinou se jedná o Draeneiské pozice jako Vindicator či Anchorite. Dále se jsem řadí ještě "templář", avšak toto je označení specifického paladina argent dawnu (Takže to jsem do této doby také nepatří.). '''Církev svatého světla ("Kostel svatého světla")''' Oficiální název:Kostel svatého světla Momentální vůdce:Archbishop Alonsus Faol Počet členů/ věřících: Odhadem 800 000 Církev najdete skoro všude, všude zkouší šířit moudrost světla, všude ve známém Azerothu. Církev dělá co může a to i v praktických otázkách, od stavby domů či spory v rodině, nebo mezi lidmi. Církev se chová reprezentativně a snaží se opravdu pomáhat, tak jak to i světlo káže a proto se snaží udělat svět lepším, jak jen to jde. Církev se snaží, aby světlo zůstalo takové jaké má být a to aby učinilo lidi šťatsnými, nemluvě o pomoci v léčení což většina lidí chápe i jako důkaz požehnání světla církvi. Církev však musí přiznat, že světlo propůjčuje sílu i v boji proti temnotě. Nikdo vlastně přesně neví, kdy církev vznikla a ani kdy bylo světlo objeveno a začalo se uctívat, ale odhad je tak 1 000-3 000 let (Maximum je 5 000 let, ale vše je jen odhad.). Církev používá sílu svatého světla k ochraně a pomoci věřícím. Svaté světlo je zvláštní filosofie (Je to opravdu více filozofie než náboženství.), protože neobsahuje úctu k sobě ani k samotnému světlu jako zdroje síly, ale k poctivosti a dobré skutky a učí že tyto věci jsou důležitější než peníze či jiné formy fyzického majetku. K dispozici je také hodně knih o rozjímání a lepším propojením se světlem či jak učinit svět lepším a nebo jak se stát prostě lepším člověkem. Z těchto knih občas i kněží čtou lidem a poučují je o tom jak se stát lepšími. Většinou v opatstvích, katedrálách, větších kostelech lze najít rozsáhlé knihovny s moudrostí světla. Před první válkou byla víra ve světlo dominantní náboženství lidí. Následovníci svatého světla byli všude a stavěli města, chrámy, kostely, knihovny a přinášeli naději a pomoc všem. Pak začala první válka a církev se této války přímo účastnila a byla v centru dění. Za pomocí síly svatého světla zadrželi orkskou hordu. Bohužel, většina kněží byla zaměřena na obranu lidí, než na boje s hordou. A v boji prostě kněží chyběli. Vůdce řádu kleriků s Northshire byl během války arcibiskup Alonsus Faol a jeho učedník byl oddaný chlapec jménem Uther Lightbringer. Po první válce, věděl Uther že církev musí udělat víc, když se orkská hrozba opět objevila a druhá válka bušila na dveře. Museli bojovat a nejen se zaměřovat na obranu lidí a léčit. Uther vydal výzvu ke všem nejstatečnějším rytířům a ti se k němu připojili a tak vznikl Rytíři Stříbrné ruky. V druhé válce přispěli noví paladinové k vítězství Aliance. Přesto se po 2 válce objevilo několik kněží, kteří byli proti řádu Stříbrné ruky, tvrdili že se církev a i řád vzdalují od 3 ctností. To byl pro církev klíčoví zlom zde se církev začala prvně rozcházet ve svých názorech, ale ke konečnému rozštěpu a takzvanému boji mezi zastánci starých tradic a nových se datuje až po skončení 3 války. '''Organizace církve ''' Vůdcem církve je arcibiskup a ten má radu biskupů, kteří mu radí. Obvykle arcibiskup býval biskupem a byl zvolen radou. Arcibiskup je zvolen až do své smrti a nebo se rozhodne odstoupit. Biskupové dělají více, než že radí arcibiskupovi, když biskup má na starosti určitý region a v některých případech i celý kontinent. Region se vytvářejí podle počtu obyvatel ne podle uzemní správy, proto biskup může mít za region třeba jen jedno velké město. Kněží pracují pro biskupy a dělají většinu skutečné práce. Jako například kázání, ošetřování raněných, učit děti a tak dále. Budoucí kněží nemají sice právo kázat, ale vykonávají většinou každodenní práci kolem chrámů a kostelů. Církev přímá jen tolik darů aby nakrmila kněze a další instituce které napřiklad vydělávají peníze. Církev vlastní farmy na venkovech, většina z nich je poblíž kostelů či klášterů. Církev si tak zajišťuje obživu a přebytek prodává. V některých oblastech půdu pronajímá půdu zemědělcům a poskytuje oblečení, nástroje pro chudé. Také učí lidi o víře, zdraví a zemědělství a obecně jak být dobrým člověkem. Před první válkou byli tři hlavní místa církve a to: Northshire opanství v západních zemích tehdejšího Azerothského králoství (Stormwindské království později.), Chrám svatého světla v Stratholmu a katedrála světla ve Stormwindu. Northshirské opatství bylo zničeno v první válce. Katedrála svatého světla ve Stormwindu přes zničení města kupodivu zůstala celku dobrém stavu, přesto musela být celá přestavěna kvůli riziku zborcení stavby. Další významné místo je Šarlatová katedrála. '''Organizace:''' -Rytíři Stříbrné ruky -Klerici s Northshire '''-Členové církve''' Kdokoliv může následovat cestu svatého světla a ti jenž jí následují, jsou u církve vítáni. Většina jejich členů jsou lidé, ale církev nerozlišuje rozdíl mezi Vysokými elfy a nebo trpaslíky s Ironforge, kteří jsou již dlouho členy. I když se každý může stát členem církve, stát se knězem je dlouhý a složitý proces. Budoucí kněží se musí naučit vše o církevní historii, principů a aktivit církve. Žadatel postupně postupuje přes určité úrovně, při čemž jej učí již vysvěcení kněz. Učí se dále motlitby a další věci, většina žadatelů při studiu pracuje v okolí kostela a nebo přímo pro něj. Výuka může trvat i několik let, než vyučující kněz usoudí že je jeho žák připraven. Pak předstoupí před biskupa a nějaký čas přebývá v jednom z církevních klášterů (Několik měsíců až několik let.). Pokud je poté shledán opět hoden, vůdce kláštera jej vysvětí. Od té chvíli patří život nového kněze církvi. Rada biskupů rozhodne kam jej pošle nebo co mu dá za úděl, ať už dělá na farmě, nebo káže ve městě. Většina kněží zůstane v kostele dokud nezemřou, aby s přibývajícím věkem dělali administrativní práci a méně fyzické. Málo který kněz by se od své víry odpoutal a vzdal se svých slibů. Někteří kněží mohou stoupat duchovně a politicky, po žebříčku a stát se až biskupem. Po druhé válce církev svatého světla má velice málo členů (Kvůli smrti velkého počtu lidí v druhé válce a přidání časti kněží a dalších k řádům.). A proto z velké části vlastní kostel jediný kněz a některé dokonce zanikli. '''Tři ctnosti''' Filozofie svatého světla je usměrněna na učení tří ctností nazývaných Tři ctnosti: Respekt, Vytrvalost a Soucit. Každá ctnost je definovaná na principu a lekci. '''Respekt''' První ctnost je respekt. Zatím co svaté světlo učí, že povědomí o sobě samém je vesmír a to je cíl, je třeba vidět souvislost mezi naším vesmírem a vesmírem druhého. Zničení spojení někoho jiného s vesmírem je neštěstí a proto by ve světě mělo být blaho. A proto se není potřeba soustředit na naše spojení s vesmírem, ale na spojení ostatních. Naivní jsou ti jenž nedokážou, pochopit že konflikty, války a utrpení se dějí, ale musí se snažit udělat svět lepším aby se dalo přenést přes tyto překážky. '''Vytrvalost''' Druhou ctností je vytrvalost. Dodržování této ctnosti je součástí výcviku v rámci učení o svatém světle, zde se vyřadí nevěrní a zůstanou jen skutečně věrní světlu, protože skutečné zasvěcení trvá roky. Mladí učenci často ztrácejí naději a nemůžou najít pravý smysl svatého světla, ale je třeba si uvědomit, že to může trvat i celý život najít filosofii svatého světla. Pouze prostřednictvím vytrvalosti může následovník svatého světla dosáhnout, že jeho vliv na vesmír něco změní. Když je člověk opravdu věřící, tak třeba nemůže v něčem pomoct, ale vlivem na druhé, bez ohledu na velikost může něco ovlivnit. Ovlivnění může obsahovat cokoliv od vyučování až po vytváření nadějí ostatním, spolupráce s podobně smýšlejícími a společně pracují na vytvoření větší změny. '''Soucit''' Teprve až adept pochopí první dva přístupy, může se zaměřit na poslední ctnost, Soucit. Spojení mezi vnitřním já a universem je silné, ale je to stále jen jedno spojení. Pokud následovník Světla slouží druhým, aby je učinil šťastnějšími, jeho pouto s universem roste a sílí. Štěstí, kterého dosahuje pomáháním druhému také posiluje jeho samého a universum a tak je schopný ovlivnit universum ještě více. Soucit je možná nejmocnější ctnost a proto nejnebezpečnější. Pokud je někdo příliš soucitný, může pomáhat i tam kde není potřebná - nebo dokonce žádaná. Takový zásah zvenčí může druhým překážet v rozvoji a tedy i štěstí. Například, můžete někomu pomoci se zdánlivě nesplnitelným úkolem, ačkoliv takový úkol není ve skutečnosti mimo rozsah schopností dotyčného. Soucit (ač v dobré víře) vyústil v neschopnost dotyčného zdokonalit se, neboť onen úkol byl "přímo pro něj", stal se tedy překážkou v osobním rozvoji a štěstí dotyčného - ač si to sám nemusí uvědomovat. Někteří "soucitní pomocníci" mohou tedy svými neopatrnými zásahy způsobit dokonce víc škody než užitku a tedy vnášet do světa více utrpení a neštěstí. To je důvodem, proč je Soucit vyučován jako poslední ctnost, neboť jedině moudří a ti, kteří plně porozuměli podstatě Soucitu mohou rozpoznat, kdo doopravdy potřebuje pomoc a kdo se o sebe dokáže postarat sám a zdokonalit se tak důležitou zkouškou. Sepsal: Zinlok=